Conversation avec un vampire
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Pendant la petite fête du Club de Slug, Hermione discute un peu avec le vampire Sanguini. OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FOF


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème : vampire, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à la vénérée JKR

**Note** : Je crois que je dépasse des sommets de non-inspiration ici. Cet OS est nul et je m'en excuse ^^

* * *

Vendredi 22 décembre 1996 : Appartement privé d'Horace Slughorn.

La petite fête du Club de Slug organisée à l'occasion de Noël battait son plein. Hermione Granger tentait de se faire toute petite, cachée derrière un rideau, Cormac McLaggen apostrophait les gens pour savoir si ils avaient vu la préfète des Gryffondors, Horace Slughorn se frottait les mains d'un air satisfait tout en picorant de l'ananas confit, Sybille Trelawney buvait du xérés et était déjà légèrement pompette. Harry potter pensait à Drago Malefoy tout en ignorant que ce dernier cherchait désespérément un moyen de rentrer dans la pièce ou se trouvait ladite pièce.

Derrière son rideau, Hermione se maudissait et maudissait Ron. Après tout, si Ron n'avait pas embrassé Lavande, elle n'aurait pas eu envie de le rendre jaloux et elle n'aurait jamais demandé à McLaggen de l'accompagner à cette stupide fête. Il ne l'aurait pas bassinée pendant des heures à propos de ces cents meilleurs arrêts au quidditch, il n'aurait pas tenté de l'embrasser sous le gui, elle n'aurait pas eu à fuir et elle ne se serait pas retrouvée derrière ce stupide rideau. Seule.

« Bonsoir » Souffla soudain une voix suave.

« Ahhh…vous m'avez fait peur »

Remise de sa surprise, Hermione dévisagea l'individu qui lui faisait face. C'était un homme grand, brun, les joues creuses et la peau si cadavérique qu'il ne pouvait pas être humain. Une lueur s'alluma alors dans ses prunelles marrons. Une lueur qui signifiait qu'Hermione venait de passer du mode « jeune fille de dix-sept ans qui cherche à échapper à un garçon trop collant » au mode « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avide de connaissance qui a pas mal de questions à poser. »

« Veuillez m'excuser. »

« Ce n'est rien. Mais dites-moi, je ne veux pas paraitre impolie mais êtes-vous bien un…vampire. »

« Sanguini. Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

« Hermione Granger…j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer un vrai vampire. Je veux dire, je m'intéresse beaucoup aux créatures – excusez-moi du terme – opprimée, vous voyez, j'ai fondé une association pour défendre les elfes de maisons qui sont traités de façon déplorables. Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux…les loups garous, les demis-géants…les vampires…pourtant vous semblez être un peuple tellement intéressant… »

« …mais dangereux » Continua Sanguini.

« Moui…mais vous ne buvez pas de sang humain n'est ce pas ? »

« On se contrôle. » Répondit-il en montrant les petits fours qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Ah…vous pouvez manger de la vraie nourriture ? C'est nourrissant pour vous ? »

« Oui, moins que le sang mais c'est nourrissant. »

« Et est-ce que les « accidents » arrivent souvent. ? »

« Certains d'entre nous craquent parfois…mais généralement on réussi à s'arrêter avant que ce soit fatal pour l'humain. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous pouvez boire du sang humain sans tuer la personne ? » Demanda Hermione d'un ton intéressé…trop intéressé.

« C'est cela oui. »

« Et qu'est ce qui se passe pour l'humain en question. Quelles sont les conséquences. »

« Il est très faible pendant quelques jours…et le venin à également des conséquences sur l'épiderme humain. »

« L'épiderme humain ? »

« Oui…le venin de vampire est désastreux pour l'épiderme humain. La peau vieillit avant l'heure au contact du venin. Si je vous mordait pour boire votre sang par exemple, dans quelques jours, vous auriez la peau d'une femme de soixante-cinq ans. »

« Je vois » Répondit Hermione d'une voix lointaine.

Elle sembla perdue dans ses pensées pendant un moment, et puis elle esquissa un sourire assez inhabituel.

« Vous savez, j'ai une amie qui m'a confié qu'elle aimerai donner un peu de son sang à un vampire. Je devrais peut-être vous la présenter. Elle serait honorée de vous « nourrir » »

« Ce serait gentil à vous. »

« Elle en serait ravie je suis sure. Elle s'appelle Lavande Brown. »

* * *

Je m'excuse encore de la nullité de cet OS mais inspiration zéro pour celui là. Désolée aussi pour les éventuelles fautes mais en une heure, je n'ai pas le temps de me relire (et c'est aussi le cas pour les autres OS, j'ai oublié de le préciser ^^)


End file.
